Josh and Donna's Go To Guy
by UKtvaddict
Summary: Sam's Point of View of Josh and Donna's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Josh and Donna's Go To Guy

I came up with this after the finale. I really liked Josh and Sam's friendship, as well as Donna and Sam's. This was supposed to just a one-shot, but once I started writing, it became clear that it needed more than one.

Disclamer: I don't own West Wing. If I did, it would still be on the air.

Chapter 1

I've known all along that Donna was perfect for Josh. Actually, I think everyone knew. She was the sane one. She leveled him out. I don't know how in the world she tolerated him, but she did. And he tolerated her. Somewhere along the way he fell in love with her.

When Gaza happened, Josh didn't call me. I was upset that I had to hear about it on the news. Donna's my friend. When I called Josh's office, he didn't answer. He didn't answer his cell, either. So I called Leo. When I asked how Josh was, Leo simply said, "He went to Germany." I understood.

That's when I knew that Josh loved Donna. I knew that Donna loved Josh ever since Rosslyn, but now I knew that he loved her. I waited a few days before I called Josh. I knew he was falling apart and he probably didn't want to talk to many people. When I finally called him, the conversation was awkward. It went something like this:

"Hey Josh."

"Sam. Hey… I'm sorry I didn't call."

"No, it's okay. Leo told me that you're in Germany."

"Yeah."

"How is she?"

"She's okay now."

"That's good. How are you."

"I'm okay… I'll be okay. As long as she's okay."

And then it was confirmed. He loved Donna. I knew he wouldn't do anything about it… because he was Josh. And she was Donna. He would say that he was just her boss, her friend. But there was more to that. He knew it, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Okay, so I should have called Donna right after she left the hospital. She was my friend just as much as Josh was. I don't know why I didn't. I guess I thought that I would start getting sappy about her and Josh, and that probably wouldn't help her get better. I didn't contact her until a few months later, after Josh called me.

"She quit."

"Hey, Josh. Good to hear from you. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Sam, Donna quit. She can't quit. We're Josh and Donna. I'm the deputy and she's my assistant. That's how it is."

"Whoa, slow down. Donna quit?"

"Yeah, she did. She said that she needed more. She didn't want to be an assistant anymore. But she went to Gaza. That was because she wanted more… and she almost died. Why does she want more? What's wrong with how things are?"

So then about an hour listen to Josh go on, and him finally telling me that he was going to be campaign manager for Matt Santos, I decided to write Donna a letter. I'm better at writing, and I decided that it would be less awkward.

_Dear Donna,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't called you. I didn't know what I would have said. "Hi Donna, how are you?" just didn't seem like it would work. But I hope that you are doing better. I heard that you resigned from your White House position. Josh is freaking out, but I know that you have always been very reasonable and careful about your decisions, so I believe that you know what you are doing. I hope that you get the career and life that you want, and deserve. You are one of hardest working people I know. You deserve all the happiness in life. _

_If you ever need anything, you know that I'm here. Write or call anytime._

_Love, _

_Sam_

I know that it wasn't the best thing I had written, but it was short and to the point. About 2 weeks after I sent the letter, she sent me a postcard. It said:

_Sam,_

_Thanks for everything._

_Love,_

_Donna_

It was a simple message, but it let me know that she was okay. Not great, but she was doing okay. After that postcard, I didn't hear from Donna. I spoke to Josh rarely. Once he casually mentioned that Donna was working for the Santos campaign. He said it bitterly, saying that he didn't hire her and he didn't think it was appropriate that she was working for Matt Santos after working for his opponent. I didn't buy any of that because I knew that he was thrilled that Donna was working for him again. I didn't say anything though because I knew that that would just get me another hour of him denying his feelings for her.

That happened to be our last conversation for a few weeks. Then, Josh walked into my office. I knew he needed my help. And I just prayed that I could help him this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh and Donna's Go To Guy

Please review! This is my first West Wing fanfic, and I would like to know what you guys think.

Chapter 2

Josh looked like hell. I excused myself from my meeting and prepared to do major damage control. After listening to Josh beg me forever, he said something that I couldn't forget. "Sam, come on. I've lost Leo, I'm losing Donna, please. I can't lose you too."

"Wait. How are you losing Donna? She's working for you again."

"Never mind. Just say you'll be my Deputy. I need you."

I couldn't say no, so I told him I would think about it. The fact was, I kind of wanted to go back to the White House. It was noisy, the pay was crappy, it was a great way to kill your personal life, but I loved it. I missed it.

On the other hand, I didn't want to be like Josh. I didn't want to live on Pepto Bismol. I didn't want to ruin my relationship with my fiancé. And I really didn't want to lose my hair.

I decided that I would go to the White House. I needed to go back. When I got there, I ran into Donna. She was across the room, talking to another woman (who I later learned was Ronna) when I saw her. I went over, her completely unaware that I was in the same room with her, and said, "I'm looking for Donna Moss. She's really beautiful, so she's not hard to miss."

"Oh My God! Sam!" She gave me the biggest hug I had ever had in my whole life.

"It's so good to see you!"

"You too."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. Can we go somewhere to talk?"

So she took me into her temporary office and I filled her in on how Josh wanted me to be the Deputy Chief of Staff.

"Are you going to do it?" she asked.

"I don't know. Josh says he really needs me."

"He does. Josh isn't the same now. He needs you to help him."

There was something about Donna that was different, too. She wasn't the same as she used to be. Her optimism was gone. Her eyes were empty…

"Donna, Josh told me something that I didn't understand. He said he was losing you."

She tensed up. "Did he say why?"

"No. He just said to forget about it."

I waited a few seconds. When she didn't say anything, I said, "Please Donna. It's me, Sam. If something's going on with you, I want to know about it."

"A few weeks ago, something happened. We got the latest polls back, and they were good. Really good. I went to tell Josh, and he was thrilled. So thrilled, that… He kissed me, Sam. And I tried to let it go. I told him that it was gonna happen eventually. I tried to convince myself that it was nothing. But then, on election day… we… it became serious."

"Donna, you and Josh are together now?"

I didn't understand. This was a good thing, right? Obviously I was missing something.

"Maybe. I don't know. He's so wrapped up with the President and Leo dying…. And everything. I told him that he has 4 weeks to decide what we are. If he hasn't decided by then, I told him it wasn't meant to be and it's okay. Sam, I can't get hurt again. I can't. I've spent too long loving Josh and getting nothing…. That's why I left. I had to get away from everything."

By now she was crying. She was trying not to, but she couldn't help it. I went over, really close, and said, "Donna, Josh loves you. I know he does."

"How?"

"I've known since Gaza. Everyone knows that he loves you."

"Then why doesn't he want to be in a relationship?"

"Donna, Josh is like a brother to me. I love him dearly, but I don't understand him. In 4 weeks, if he hasn't decided to be with you, then he doesn't deserve you."

"I can't lose him again. I can't do this…" She couldn't talk anymore because she was crying too hard. I took her in my arms and I held her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You didn't come here to hear this."

"No, it's fine," I said.

"You know, I know that Josh needs you as Deputy, but I would really like you here too."

"We'll see."

Then I kissed her on her forehead, and then left her office. Man, I thought. Those two have serious issues. But Donna was right. She had spent way too long pining over Josh. He better not be stupid enough to let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh and Donna's Go To Guy

Sam's point of view of Josh and Donna's relationship.

Chapter 3 (This is the final chapter. I might do a sequel later, though.)

The day was almost over, and I still hadn't decided if I was going to take the Deputy Chief of Staff position. That's when I heard Josh yelling at a guy (I later learned his name was Otto.) Josh was so loud that I could have heard in California. After listening to this, I knew that he needed me; he also needed a vacation. He was gonna get both, but not one without the other.

When I told him that he needed a vacation, he didn't agree right away. He changed his mind when I said I would be his Deputy if he would take a vacation.

"Josh," I said, "Donna's worried about you. And she's scared out of her mind."

"Why is she scared?" he asked. He had so much concern in his eyes; the kind only reserved for Donna.

"She's scared of losing you. She wants to be with you, but she doesn't want to be in a relationship that isn't going anywhere. So, don't waste her time."

"I don't want to waste her time. I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone."

"Then tell her that. Tell her that over and over again until she's not scared of losing you."

"But, I don't know if I can. I mean, what if she still doesn't want to be with me. Maybe I shouldn't even be with her. Why would she want to date me? She deserves the best."

"She wants you. She loves you. You're the only one that's going to make her happy."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

A few hours later, Josh was on his way to a relaxing vacation. So was Donna. They were finally together.

When Josh and Donna came back from vacation, they were happy. Yes, Josh was still distraught over Leo dying, but he looked so much better. He couldn't stop smiling. Neither could Donna.

When we were at the last Inaugural Ball, I saw Josh and Donna dancing. I went over and asked if I could step in. "After all you've done for me, it's the least I can do," he said.

"So, you look happy," I told Donna as we started dancing.

"Yeah, I am. Sam, I cannot tell you how thankful I am to have you here. You're such a great friend."

"You're not so bad yourself. I'm just happy that all the Josh/Donna drama is over."

After President Santos had been in office for 100 days, Josh asked Donna to marry him. When Josh showed me the ring, I was shocked. It was the biggest ring I'd ever seen. Not that I'd seen many engagement rings, but still.

"Wh- How- When did you get this?" I struggled to say.

"I got it last week. Do you think Donna will like it?"

"I can't believe that you picked out a ring this nice."

"What does that mean?" Josh asked, a little hurt.

"Donna will love it. And she loves you, which is more important."

"I hope she says yes."

She did. Was there any doubt in anyone's mind that she wouldn't? We were all sitting around, enjoying ourselves when Josh said he had something important to say.

"As everyone knows, Donna and I have been dating for a few months now. This past year has been difficult, but Donna's love for me has made me happier than I can ever imagine. Even though we've only dated a short while, I've loved her for much longer."

Then he turned to Donna, got down on one knee, and pulled the ring out. "Donna, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Will you marry me?"

Donna was crying so hard that you had to strain your ears to hear her say yes. She said it a second time, though, and it was much louder. "Josh, I would love to be your wife."

Josh put the ring on her finger. Everyone was smiling and clapping, and I decided to give a toast. "To everyone's favorite couple, Josh and Donna!"

They were engaged about a year. It was longer than either wanted, but they both loved their work, too. But, a year later, they finally got married. It was the wedding of the decade. I think everyone from the Bartlet and Santos administration was there. I was the Best Man, of course, and CJ was the Maid of Honor.

As part of my Best Man duties, I had to tell the bride and her bridesmaids that it was time to begin the ceremony. When I walked into their room, I was stunned by how amazing Donna looked. I mean, she was always beautiful, but she was prettier and happier than I had ever seen her. She was pretty much glowing.

"Doesn't she look amazing?" CJ asked, when she first saw me walk into the room.

"Oh CJ, stop it."

"I can't help it. I'm so happy for you and Josh."

"It's about time to start the ceremony," I said.

"Okay, great. We'll be getting lined up!"

As everyone left the room, I saw Donna still standing in front of the mirror.

"CJ's right, you do look amazing."

She turned about to look at me. "Do you think so? I don't know. Maybe I should have-"

"No," I interrupted. "You're perfect, and Josh is going to think so, too."

"You're right. So, I guess it's time to walk down the aisle."

As I stood next to Josh, I watched Donna walk down the aisle, and I watched them profess their love in front of everyone. It was a perfect day; it went off without any problems. That might be thanks to me and CJ, though. Without us, I think Josh would have had a mental breakdown, and Donna would have never believed she looked nice enough. What else is new?

President Santos was just reelected. This election was much different, though. On election night, Santos had a solid lead. No surprises happened, either. Everything that could have gone right, did.

Josh was actually much calmer. He set beside Donna pretty much the entire day. He didn't want her on her feet because she was 8 months pregnant. She had had some contractions, and the doctor wanted her to rest as much as possible. Josh was trying to stay relaxed for her, but he was stressed. So was she. But after the President was officially the winner, they both relaxed and were happy. Actually, they were on top of the world. They were the happiest couple in the world, and they were going to be parents.

Josh and Donna are having a baby boy. They've decided his name's going to be Thomas Samuel. They said that they're naming him after two of the most important men in their life. Obviously Leo was important because he was a second father to Josh, but they said that without me, they might not even be together.

In about two years, we're going to have to start thinking about who we want to run for President. I think that Josh should run, and so does the President. He says that he doesn't know if he can handle being a father and running for President. However, he says that if he does decide to run, he wants Senator Young (Charlie Young, do you remember him? He's only been in politics a few years, but he's a great Senator) to be his Vice President, and he says that I'll definitely be his Chief of Staff.

Some things never change. I'll always be Josh and Donna's go to guy. I don't really have a problem with that because I'll do anything to keep Josh and Donna happy. They're my best friends, and friends do everything for each other. Always.


End file.
